Through the eyeholes of a potato sack
by deathbyhugs
Summary: The day he became a doctor the others put a potato sack on his head. They always kept the chainsaw weildingmanictobe in a confined space. Dr. Salvador is just so misunderstood....
1. Dearest Doctor Salvador

**Author's note: I was really bored at like 2 in the morning so I wanted to write something, and I guess this was the outcome of it. Anyways this will be a one shot and is really 'special' just as a warning. My brain is screwed up when I get overtired so give me a break. **

* * *

****

**Summary: **The day he became a doctor the others treated him like a freak. They placed a potato sack on his head. They starved him and kept the chainsaw-weilding-manic-to-be in a confined space, under guard at all times. Dr. Salvador is just so misundertood...

* * *

**Disclaimer- **I don't own resident evil or any of their characters. I don't own a chainsaw, if I did there would be trouble. :P

* * *

There he stood, chainsaw in hand, standing near the town gates. The village cheif had given him direct orders to watch out for some American intruder.

This was all that he did. Day in and day out, all he would do was wait until someone came along that he was supposed to 'take care of', then kill them with one sweep of his chainsaw.

Over the years the deadly piece of machinery had become like another body part. It felt like it had melted into his hand.

Doctor Salvador glanced down at the chainsaw and spoke out loud in a dry, unused voice.

"My magic wand." He patted it with his other hand and stared into the sky and began to daydream about his past time...

_The sun was shinning and the birds were chirping happily._

_Doctor Salvador was sitting in a green, lush medow. He had a checker blanket spread out on the ground underneith him and had a picnic basket beside his legs._

_The doctor was enjoying the day. He dug into the picnic basket and produced a thermous and a paper bag filled with bread, peanut butter, and jelly._

_He happily snacked on the pieces of bread with the delicious contents on top then decided that it was time to pour himself some tea. Once it was poured, Doctor Salvador sipped the hot liquid regally like some queen at a royal tea._

_Something fluttered in the the corner of his eye. He glanced to the side and saw a butterfly. He put the cup of tea down and stood up. _

_The butterfly flapped its wings and flew off. Doctor Salvador followed it, skipping merrily behind, chainsaw on and swinging around in his one hand. He hadn't noticed it._

_The butterfly flew off and vanished into a patch of flowers._

_Doctor Salvador looked around and saw something white. It was a rabbit._

_He skipped over to the tiny rodent and opened his arms to give it a hug._

_But he had forgotten to turn the machine off. Before he got to hug the furry creature the chainsaw blade made contact with the rabbit's neck..._

Doctor Salvador twitched himself back into reality. He glanced towards the two villagers, one on either side of him. He looked at the guy to the right who looked at him.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, sorry."

The guy to the left cleared his throat to get some attention.

"Don't talk to the doctor. He is not to be talked to or anything so shut up or I'll hit you with my axe that I sharpened and is sooo totaly shiny and its the best kind out there and-" he was shut by the guy to the right, who grabbed the axe away from him.

A third guy appeared and started to beat the guy on the left. He walked away after that and went to continue looking out for the intruder.

Doctor Salvador looked at the guy on the ground, who was knocked out.

"Think he's alright?" The guy on the right asked.

"Don't know, let me see." He extended his arm towards the guy's body, forgetting yet again that his chainsaw was running and he was using the hand with it in it.

"Here, I'll poke him."

The chainsaw blade dug into the guy's arm. Doctor Salvador's eyes widened.

"What should we do now?"

"I know," the guy to the right said.

They both started to panic, then decided to put the body in a bush and started to whistle like nothing had happened at all. Then all of the sudden gun shots could be heard.

Doctor Salvador made sure his chainsaw was still on and began running towards all the noises. He spotted Leon and ran straight towards him.

Leon looked at him weird. The crazy weirdo was running straight for a fence.

Doctor Salvador saw the intruder through his tiny eyeholes. It all faded when he tripped on something wooden and did a faceplant into the ground.

Leon brought his hand gun up and began shooting into his fallen body.

The doctor felt the lead bullets enter him. He stood up and charged towards Leon, who turned around and began running away.

He was just about to chop the guy's head off when the church bell rang. Everyone dropped their weapons and went into the building with the insignia on the door. All except Doctor Salvador.

He ran and hid in the house where there was a conveniently placed shot gun. He saw a bed upstairs and rolled himself under it.

Leon entered the house, broke some barrels, got the shot gun and went over to the bed. He swore that he had heard the sound of a chainsaw. He just shrugged it off and left the house, wanting to explore some more.

Doctor Salvador came out from his hiding place and looked out the window. He saw Leon heading towards the boarded up barn. He quickly ran out of the house and went over to the gates where he had been earlier.

Leon saw the blue gates and began to walk cautiously towards them. He looked to the side and saw a dark space.

"Pssst," someone said.

Leon walked to the dark area and a man appeared wearing a black trench coat. Leon knew who he was because the man had a potato sack on his head.

_Dumbass_, Leon thought.

"You've gotta help me," Doctor Salvador said.

"What do you want?"

"Take the potato sack off my head."

"And what's in it for me?"

"Free therapy?"

"Deal."

Leon put his gun away and started to tug on the potato sack. It wouldn't budge one bit.

"I think they super glued it on," Doctor Salvador said.

Leon pulled one more time and gave up.

"Do I still get free therapy?"

"No because you didn't get the stupid thing off my head."

"Damn you! I've had to fight hoards of zombies and battle weird creations. I've changed drastically because of them," he whined

Doctor Salvador just patted his back and walked away.

" I'll be waiting for you outside of the chief's house. Watch out for the guy in the crapper under the stairs. And if you go back into the room that you got the key, you'll trigger another cut scene."

"Okay."

Leon walked through the gates and entered the farm, leaving the doctor to wander around.


	2. Salvador Remembers

**Author's note: **So this was supposed to be a one shot but some people wanted another chapter. I know it's been forever since that last one, but that was because nothing came to mind. Foggy Brains and I went on a trip and she helped me with some of the ideas so she gets some credit for this chapter. Anyways here is chapter two and don't forget to press that lovely review button before you run away. WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS TEARS!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own resident evil or any of their characters. I don't own a chainsaw, if I did there would be trouble. :P And I also don't own Family Guy or Star Wars.

* * *

He was waiting for Leon. 

Waiting to kill him. And that was because Doctor Salvador's pea sized brain remembered what had happened not all that long ago...

_Magical Memory Sequence_

It was a really nice autum day. Salvador was strolling along, making his way to visit the Bella Sisters at their hide away located at the spot where they were to ambush Leon. On his way there, swinging his magical fairy stick(translation: very dangerous chainsaw) here and there, the good doctor stopped by a huge cabin.

It was there that he heard that conversation that brought forth such anger, such sadness and an everlasting depression.

The Bella Sisters were seated at the table in the center of the room, sipping tea that wouldn't go through their bandaged up faces and ended up spilling onto their skirts, making the good doctor think they had some problems.

"So what do you think about that Leon?" Bella Sister one asked.

"I quite fancy that Leon fellow."

"And I that peculiar one called Luis."

Both of them went into hysteric fits of giggling and spilt their tea all over their faces from attempting to laugh and 'drink' at the same time. Some of the tea even got on their prized chainsaws that had their names carved into it.

Bella Sister two picked up a mirror and began looking into it. She frowned from underneith her bandaged face and turned towards her sister.

"Does this bandage make my head look fat?"

"No."

"Maybe I should take it off." Her bloody hands rose up and started undoing the bandages but her sister stopped her.

"For god sake, KEEP IT ON!"

"Anyways," Bella Sister twocontinued on without commenting on the insult, "I think we shouldn't kill that Leon and just kidnap him or something. He can be our slave."

"But aren't you supposed to stop by the village and marry that Doctor Salvador?"

"Forget him. Besides how the hell am I supposed to be able to stand a guy who wears a potato sack on his head all day?"

_You're one to talk. You wear a blood soaked bandage and never change it and your hair grows in patches and it sticks out of the bandage too,_ Bella Sister one thought as she snickered at her thoughts.

The good doctor had somehow made his way to the midsection of the stairs when both the Bella Sisters looked at him. That was when he stopped and pointed, pointed until the chainsaw became too heavy to hold and sent him flying over the railing.

"What the hell?" Both Bella Sisters said in union.

Doctor Salvador got up, dusted off his already dirty pants and let his chainsaw roar before he chased after the sisters, carrying their chainsaws in his other hand.

He opened the large gate to the left and locked them in there after he threw in their weapons and then stood there staring at the wood gate.

A wet spot appeared on the rough fabric of the potato sack.

Doctor Salvador was crying.

_End Magical Memory Sequence_

From inside the village leader's house the good doctor could hear the sound of Leon getting thrown around by the village leader himself. Salvador decided to wait just a little bit longer. He got ready to run at the door when something emerged.

It was Salazar.

Ah, yes. He remembered him well...

_Magical Memory Sequence_

Salazar was in for an apointment. He was waiting in the waiting room laughing at everyone and calling them fools. Doctor Salvador came into the room wearing a white lab coat and escorted the mad midget into his office.

"What can I do for you Master Salazar?"

"I need to prevent my hair from turning white."

"You could use some imported hair dye..."

"That won't do! Put me to sleep and give me a hair transplant!"

Salazar threw himself on an operating table and closed his eyes. Salvador got some drugs and put the midget to sleep.When he was done Salvador scanned the room.

He decided to play a little prank on their ruler. His eyes rested upon a permenent marker and the good doctor reached for it. Leaning over the unconcious Salazar, the good doctor colored his lips then left the room.

It was several days later when Salazar went after Salvador, armed with his left and right hands, who kept on saying that they were Salvador's father's and began playing with life sabers and a needle that had the Plaga virus in it.

So Doctor Salvador turned into a crazy man after that encounter and quit his practices once the villagers treated him like crap.

_End Magical Memory Sequence_

Salvador glared as the midget passed him. If he was just close enough Salazar would have no head and he would be happy.

But things didn't go his way and the midget went unharmed.

The door to the house flew open as Leon landed a kick to the wood surface.

Doctor Salvador started up his chainsaw and ran.


End file.
